Love Me Like You Do
by AnySciuto
Summary: after Derek leaves BAU, Penelope discovers love with G. Callen


It was one of those days where anything could go wrong. Penelope felt tired and unable to go to work.

The team was with the Los Angeles NCIS team, but only two were here and today, the other two members would arrive today.

Derek left the team to dedicate his wife and son. She did not blame him, but she blamed herself for not saying anything to him, saying how much she loved him. Well, now it was just past.

G. Callen and Sam Hanna entered the BAU shortly after Penelope arrived. They did not bump into each other, but Callen felt she could find the woman of her dreams in this building for some meaningless reason.

\- JJ call Penelope. Hotch asked. - We need her magic around here.

\- Clear. JJ headed toward Garcia. Hey, Pen. Time to be our oracle.

Penelope gave her friend a smile and picked up a notebook and followed.

Callen was in the doorway, talking to young Spencer when he first saw her. Beautiful as the day out, curvaceous and a little low even with her cute heels.

He fell in love with this girl he did not even know the name of. When she sat down in front of him, Callen bit her tongue. She had a nice pair of breasts, colorful glasses and wonderful brown eyes.

\- Agent Callen, this is our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia. Hotch introduced. "Penelope, this is Agent Grisha Callen, or simply G. Callen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penelope squeezed his hand, feeling an electric current call them. - You can call me Pen.

Callen had lost his voice for the first time with a girl. She drew him like a spider in the web. She was wonderful.

\- Hey! Sam slapped Callen. - Time to wake G.

\- I'm sorry. Callen had the decency to blush. - Pleasure Penelope.

She gave a shy smile that made Callen fall in love even more.

He managed to always stay close to her while they were working. Sam went with Deeks and Kensi to help, since Callen just wanted to be with Pen.

When the case was over, Callen felt her world break for having to part with Penelope.

"Would you like to have a drink with me?" Callen asked. - I pay.

"Of course I would. Penelope smiled. "Is seven o'clock good?"

\- Great. Callen needed this woman. "Send me your address and I'll pick you up."

\- I'll take a cab. Penelope approached hin ear. "Because then you can take me home."

Callen swallowed hard and Penelope left. G. Callen was a man now fished.

Penelope felt her whole body on the edge of a cliff of love. She flirted with Callen so openly that he would know she was in love with him.

Someone she met only two days ago. But their worlds practically collided together and she did not need to suffer a loss again. When he called her for a drink, she felt the need to accept.

Putting on a fair dress, which showed her curves and take a simple hairstyle with loose strands in her hair, Penelope felt externally powerful. She felt every part of herself thrill for the opportunity of someone truly interested in her.

She has decided to love herself a long time ago, without crazy diets, without stupid remedies. She loved every corner of her body and accepted that she could be happy even if she was alone.

No more crazy diets. She was herself. She would not let anyone throw her self-esteem into the mud.

Arriving at the bar, she saw the hunger looks of the men in the bar, her head lifted and she crossed over. Women glaring at each other for their companions to look up and saw Callen practically drooling over her.

Callen was almost pulling Penelope into the bathroom and having her there. But she deserved the world, she deserved to be courted, adored and above all respected.

"You look just fantastic. Callen said. "I may be falling in love with you."

She blushed sincerely. It was the same thing she would say to him, but she needed courage.

\- I can be, too. Penelope said. "And I've known you for three days.

"I can meet you for three days. He pulled her close to him. "But I dream about someone like you all my life."

\- Do you want to kiss me? Penelope was brave. Because I sure do.

Callen did not respond verbally. Passing his hand down Garcia's back, he brought her closer and kissed her. The moment he kissed her, his eyes saw the fireworks.

She saw fireworks with Callen as well. She had already kissed a good range of men, but Callen knew how to kiss so well and he made her see the fireworks.

"You kiss so well." Callen did not let go of his arms. "I want to take you to heaven, Penelope."

"You made me see the fireworks." Penelope confessed. "I was not looking for love until I found you."

Callen smiled. He took her to the dance floor and they made their own pace. The other men were looking at Penelope who now had a love to call her own.

They did not put a drop of alcohol in their mouth that night, although it was their initial intention to drink, Callen pulled Penelope and took her to her hotel.

Although Pen did not sleep with someone who had just started dating, there was something about G that made her feel safe. He opened his zippered dress with such love and his eyes never left hers.

When the dress fell to the floor and Penelope was only in a pink panties and a bra of the same color, Callen had to sit down. He was right. She was a complete goddess.

Taking her cue, Penelope knelt down and opened her pants, taking his erection with her hands and began to suck so gently that it was leaving Callen with difficulty breathing.

He closed his eyes, the feel of his girl's mouth making him crazy. He smiled at the image of a pregnant Penelope.

\- OK dear. "He needed to be inside her. - Now, it's my turn.

He carried her to the bed, placing her gently and gently, because she was like a rose. He wanted to make love to her until the day he was born again. Then he would take her again.

Entering her, her groan of satisfaction, her mouth half open, giving a silent invitation to a kiss, Callen was inside Penelope and felt that she would be a lucky man with this woman.

Her underwear on the bedroom floor, and Callen did not know how she would live without her little lady.

\- Move on. Penelope commanded. - Please.

Callen started to move and they groaned together as they came to a climax.

Penelope closed her eyes in total ecstasy. Laying next to him, protected by a sheet, she finally got to sleep.

Callen looked at his beautiful woman asleep and sighed. She was absolutely fantastic. He wanted that.

Unfortunately, he needed to return to Los Angeles, but they promised, they swore until he did not get lost. She would visit him whenever she could and he would do the same.

He gave Pen an engagement ring, vowing to give an engagement soon. They kissed and said goodbye at the airport.

Each was able to keep his promises, and Callen could finally change his relationship status.

From single to completely happy with the most amazing woman he ever met.


End file.
